Love Never Fails
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: sorry 4 the bad title. Jude's lost, can Tommy find her? please read & review! ch2 is the end of the fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: My Penname used2 b ILuvZacEfron18 so I'm still the same author :). This sis my _****_1st 'Instant Star' fic. I'm looking for other fans to talk to so email me whenever. This is after Hunter holds Jude hostage. Thank you to funkyicecube for helping me come up with the doctor's name:)._**

**_Changes are : Tommy never left in season 3. Jude's parents are out of the picture. Oh, & Tommy already knows Portia is responsible for Angie's death.

* * *

_**The 24 year old young man & the 18 year old girl stood there. They were outside giving their statement. She had just been kidnapped by the brother of his ex-girlfriend. Tommy felt responsible for what happened to Jude; when in truth, it wasn't his fault.

"He was going to stab Tommy so I hit him with the mic stand &..." Jude's voice trailed off & she stared into space.

"Jude? Jude, girl, can you hear me?" he asked concerned. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Jude?"

The paramedics declared she was in shock & for Tommy to watch her closely.

Since Jude's parents were absent, Sadie decided it would be best for Jude to stay with Tommy.

* * *

Tommy led Jude to his place, the whole time glancing worriedly at her. She didn't say a word. 

Inside Tommy's apartment, he lit a few candles as to not shock her with bright lights. They sat down & she stared ahead. "Jude, you're scaring me. I've never known you to be quiet."

To a normal person it might've sounded sarcastic or funny but his voice was laced with concern. "Come on, please say something."

Nothing.

"We should get you to bed." Before he could move, she stood, went to the bedroom & got changed. Without saying anything, she went to sleep.

The whole night Tommy couldn't sleep. He sat on the couch, the image of Hunter's hands around her throat flashing in his head. It was finally 3am when he heard a scream coming from the bedroom. "Jude?!" he called, rushing to her.

She was sitting up in bed screaming, obviously terrified from a nightmare.

"Jude, it's ok," he told her, taking her in his arms. She tried to fight him but calmed when he said, "it's me, Tommy. You're safe. You're ok, you're home. Shhh."

He kissed the top of her head & they fell asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **Tommy woke, startled to find an empty bed. "Jude?" he called frantically. He found her in the kitchen eating cereal. He sat next to her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. _'God, Girl. I miss you," _he thought. 

Watching her, he was amazed she was able to get dressed & feed herself.

That day, Darius had set up an appointment with a therapist to see if Jude would talk.

* * *

**DR. ROZON'S OFFICE** Tommy sat Jude in a chair in front of the dr.'s desk. "Over here, Jude." 

"Has she said anything?" Rozon asked Tommy.

"No. not since her statement." Tommy voice was cold but by that point, he was at a loss.

"And what's your relationship to Jude?"

"she's my girlfriend." Tommy looked at Jude who looked out the window at his car. "Please, you have to help her. I've seen her happy, sad, & heartbroken but never lost. I just want her back."

"T-Tommy...help me..." Jude's voice came out in a whisper, still looking outside.

"Jude?! Jude, Baby, I'm here." He kneeled in front of her but she drifted back out.

He stood up & sighed in frustration.

Seeing the love the young man felt for this girl, Dr. Rozon said, "why don't you take a break for a few minutes. I'll see if I can get her to say anything. I'll come get you if something changes."

Wordlessly, Tommy walked out. He turned the corner of the hall so no one could see him. Tears gathered but he didn't let them fall. "Damn it, Harrison!" he whispered furiously. She had always been the _one_ girl, the _only_ one who got him. _"You've always fought me on everything. Your 1st song, your 16th birthday-all those times we couldn't be together you fought to get us back. Why won't you fight this?"_ he thought.

Then, an idea came to him & he jumped up, almost running into Dr. Rozon.

"I'm sorry. It seems you may have to give her a few days for her mind to find its way back," the doctor said.

Tommy ran into the office, half-smiling. "Come on, girl. I got a way to get you back."

* * *

**_AN: please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I was going to use "Pick Up the pieces" which I'm addicted to & it fits the fic but it was too fast. I thank my friend Sammie for putting up with my Tommy addiction._**

**_

* * *

_**

He led her out to his viper** (AN:I love that car!)** & got in.

Jude stared at the passing trees as Tommy drove somewhere.

They ended up at the place Tommy had taken her to rewrite her 1st song. It was where they had formed their musical connection. He sat her on a bench & stood next to her. He took her guitar from the car & placed it in her lap.

Lightly putting his hand over hers, he began playing a slow, ballad version of "Time to be Your 21." It was a sad song she wrote when he broke her heart but it was the 1st 1 she wrote for him.

**_You never lied to me, not once  
it's not your fault that I can't trust  
it's in my past, it's in my past  
And I can't go there  
_****_Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless  
_****_Chorus:Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21  
_****_I don't believe in love  
And I put it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there  
And laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me  
_****_Chorus repeat  
_****_It's guy-wrenching sometimes  
It's life-threatening sometimes  
It seems like nothing can wash it all away  
_****_Chorus repeat_**

After the last chord, & what seemed like forever, Jude's eyes fluttered as she tried to focus. "T-Tommy?"

"Jude? Jude, girl, talk to me." He sat next to her.

She looked at him, tears in both their eyes. "Oh, Tommy, I was so scared!"

He hugged her tightly. "I know, baby. I know."

"I could hear you but I couldn't get to you," she cried pulling back slightly.

"I know but you're here now. I've got you & I'm never letting you slip away again."

They hugged again & just sat there awhile.

* * *

**_AN: The end! please review. _**


End file.
